


With You

by BadassNinja



Series: Taang Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO FLUFFY, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassNinja/pseuds/BadassNinja
Summary: For the prompt: the futureHow Toph and Aang see their future together.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Series: Taang Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	With You

Aang isn't sure if he's ever been this happy before. The world is relatively at peace, no one is trying to kill him and his friends, and he has the girl of his dreams by his side. Nope, life really couldn't get much better. Also, he's pretty sure he hasn't stopped smiling. 

Looking to his side, Toph is casually reclining on a rock chair she bent, absentmindedly patting Momo resting in her lap. Her hair is down from its usual bun and he takes joy in seeing her so relaxed, besides the fact that it also means he can run his fingers through the long and silky ebony strands. She hums a low sound of appreciation as he approaches her from behind and gently massages the tips of his fingers against her scalp. He enjoys the way she almost sinks into his touch, jade eyes fluttering shut as she revels in his soothing touch. It’s the little moments like these that make him the happiest and sometimes he is still surprised by the fact that Toph Beifong, his Toph Beifong, loves him.

He can still remember when he was just a hopeless sixteen year old with a crush on his Sifu, and the way she had grown into a beautiful young woman who was still very much capable of kicking his ass. Despite numerous attempts by their friends to spark more than friendship between the two, somehow they remained two completely oblivious idiots. That was until Toph’s eighteenth birthday where he may have had a little too much wine and then proceeded to spill his heart out to the birthday girl. He was just glad he didn’t get buried in rock. He was not however, expecting the sweet press of her lips against his. Apparently it had been a long time coming for the both of them.

Running his thumbs down the slender column of her neck, he eases away any residing tension and works his way down to her shoulders. When he finally steps away there are no longer any knots of tension in her shoulders and he has a very relaxed and happy earthbender. Bending her earth chair to make it big enough for two, much to the annoyance of Momo who flies off, he settles next to her. Once he’s found a comfortable position, Toph swivels her position so her head rests in his lap, eyes closed and feet dangling off the edge of their chair as Aang begins to run his fingers through her hair again. She looks so peaceful, so calm just lying there in his lap and he can’t stop the rush of affection that warms him from the top of his head down to the tip of his toes.

“I love you,” the words just seem to fall from his lips and he freezes, hand stilling on her hair. 

His words hang in the air and he swears his heart stops for a moment. Neither of them have said these words yet in the few months that they’ve been together. He can see the way she inhales sharply, her chest rising for a moment before she slowly releases her breath.

“I mean it,” he breaks the stillness surrounding them. “I know its a lot to take in and things are still pretty new but you don’t have to say it back, I just want you to know how I feel and that I wouldn’t want to be sharing my life with anyone else because when I see my future I see you and-” he is cut off abruptly by her lips crashing against his. 

His hands find purchase on her waist as she straddles his hips, lips pressing insistently against his and tasting faintly of berries. Aang loves it when she initiates physical affection between them, but he also knows she uses it as a way to communicate how she feels when she doesn’t quite have the words for it. 

“I want that too,” she says just a little breathlessly as they slowly part. 

Jade eyes stare into his as she rests her forehead against his, their breath intermingling. His fingers gently tuck her bangs behind her ears so he can see her face more clearly and he loves the pretty pink blush covering her cheeks. Her fingers run lightly over the back of his head, almost as if she is tracing his arrow tattoo, despite the fact that she can’t see it.

“I want my future to be spent with you. I can’t imagine a future with anyone else,” she admits. “My life changed when I met you, and I feel like it’s been changing ever since, but I don’t mind. As long as you are with me, because you are my future as well Aang.”

A wide smile splits his face and he can’t stop himself from capturing her lips in another kiss as he tangles his fingers in her hair, tugging her closer to him. His heart is pounding against his chest and he feels almost overwhelmed with emotion. She wants him and he is her future. He presses her just a little tighter against him, a soft moan escaping him as she bites down gently on his bottom lip. His fingers tighten in her hair, drawing a soft whimper from her throat as she sinks into his touch. He loves the way she responds to him, the way she follows his touch and trusts him with her body. Trailing lips down her neck, he pays special attention to her pulse point, revelling in the way she sighs and her fingers press a little harder into the back of his head. Her lips are hard and bruising against his when she draws him back up, her hips pressing a little more firmly against his. 

When they finally draw apart, both of them are breathing heavily and part of him takes pride in Toph’s kiss reddened lips.

“I love you,” he whispers, lips brushing against her.

He lets the words fall from his lips because he can and because he refuses to let slip an opportunity to tell her he loves her.

“I love you,” he repeats, placing a sweet chaste kiss on her lips. 

“I love you,” she tells him, words mumbled into their kiss, but he hears them loud and clear. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Sending lots of love to all my fellow Taang shippers :)


End file.
